Chawosauria in the 2016 United States Presidential Election
In the United States, with it's controversial election in American History, two candidates who were nationally unpopular but were powerful among the country than the third party candidates. Donald Trump was the main fuel of America's controversial divide, the Hollywood Bus Tape, his racial tensions towards Hispanic Americans and Arabic Americans, his confusing stances on Gay Rights, and his outrageous victory, and his stubbornness to address or slow empathy towards the Election being hacked by the Russians in Trump's favor. With Hillary Clinton, who won the popular vote in the election, but she has also caused many divides as well, her stubbornness to demonize Free Trade Agreements, her seesawed stance on the TPP, and her powerful message about Trump's intelligence. Abooksigun Eluwilussit was the first Supreme Leader since Antonio Kingston to reign Chawosauria through a United States presidential election. The 2008 U.S. Presidential Election was the very last U.S. presidential election Timothy Max Roosevelt reigned Chawosauria through. Trump won an upset victory over Hillary Clinton, although Trump won the electoral vote by a wide margin, he lost the popular vote in the worst margin suffered by a President-elect who lost the popular vote. No President winning the electoral college except the popular vote has ever lost the popular vote by more than one million votes in American History until Trump. Ironically, Trump's decision to run for President and winning the Presidency has already caused Trump to fall from grace among the eyes of Human History and the electoral victory may certainly lead to Trump's legal downfall with the legal investigations from the State of New York haunting the Trump White House worse than the federal Mueller Investigation into illegal Campaign links between Trump's campaign associates and Russian representatives. Trump orchestrated the pornstar he slept with to be silent about their sexual affair via payment to avoid a negative reaction from American Voters, thus violating U.S. Campaign Finance law, this could lead Trump to jail time rather he's President or not, that even if Trump is protected by the Presidency, by the time he leaves office rather in 2021 or 2025 (if he gets reelected), Trump will be vulnerable to imprisonment for this crime. Trump Controversy As Trump, an outsider businessman, decides to make a crazy decision to run for president despite he held no government office, he began his campaign in a controversial manner, which caused Trump to suffer from heavy criticism for in-siding racial tensions, calling Mexican People "rapists, criminals and drug dealers" even though that was both racist and totally false, that sparked up Protests, Riots and Demonstrations against Trump from the first day of his campaign to continuing up to Trump's stunning victory. Trump sparked huge controversy with his rhetoric on Muslims, saying he wants to completely ban all Muslims until America "figure out what the hell is going on" eventhough America already knows what is going on, Radical Terrorists trying to conquer the world in the name of Islam, eventhough many Muslims have been criticizing the Jihadists for being too violent and not being "real muslims", however, Jihadists have been killing other Muslims as well, causing a migration problem, ISIL, Al Qaeda and other Jihadist group, forcing other Muslims to flee from the Middle East for refuge in the Western World. Thanks to this Problematic Migrations of Muslims trying to escape from Shia Law or the Jihadists, many Western World Politicians became either more Right Wing Populist or just Xenophobic, and in the United States welcomed the Syrian Refugees, escaping from Syria due to a serious Civil War because of ISIL and the Constance abuse of Syria's leader, Assad, who is a Dictator rather than a Democratic Leader. As Donald Trump spend a whole year attacking Black Lives Matter Protesters, Bernie Supporters, and even Hillary Supporters. While attacking Free Trade Agreements, which caused Trump to win the Rust Belt Region which caused him to win the whole election in 2016, he won enough electoral votes to become the 45th President. Former Presidents, Bill Clinton, George H.W. Bush, George W. Bush and Jimmy Carter and will be Barack Obama, unanimously dislikes Trump regardless of their political parties, the United Kingdom, a longtime ally of the United States, mentioned banning Trump from entering the country. And huge embarrassment of the United States infront of the whole world, China uses Trump as an example of the "Failure of Democracy", Russia, the most dangerous nation with the dangerous tyrant, Vladimir Putin, endorses Trump, the Nations of Latin America and the Middle East hated Trump, and Europe threatened by Trump's weakness to confront Russia's constant abuses and human rights violations towards the Ukrainians, and the worsened widespread of ISIL members due to ISIS leaders using Trump for Propaganda to grow the group to conquer the whole Middle East and probably the whole world. Hillary Controversy Hillary Clinton announced her candidacy for the presidency in 2014, however, she ran a successful campaign on behalf of the majority of the American People while Trump ran a successful campaign on behalf of the majority of the Electoral College. She began her campaign fighting for women's rights, LGBT Rights, Affordable Healthcare, Environmental Protection and fought little on Job Protection. But it was her Email Controversy that kept her campaign at bay, with over 30,000 emails deleted by her and or her staff in her Secretary of State administration when she served for President, Obama in 2009 to 2013. The Email Controversy began to haunt Hillary's Campaign Trial, and another controversy, her role in the United States Invasion on Benghazi, Libya in 2012. Millions of people died during this horrific attack as a goal to overthrow Libya's dictator, Muammar Gaddafi. Gaddafi was a very crazy brute of a dictator, or as people would like to call a crazy "son of a bitch" ever lived on earth. Role of the Third Parties The Third Parties were ignored throughout the election, the Corporate Media censored their campaigns and rejected them into the debates, Jill Stein from the Green Party and Gary Johnson from the Libertarian Party received a smaller number and margins of votes within the elections. Chawosauria's role in the Election Chawosauria illegally endorsed Hillary Clinton for President, which got ended up become a backlash for Chawosauria's new and first scandal, the Bordergate Scandal. The Chawosaurian People wanted Trump and the Trump Revolution has erupted the whole Chawosaurian Revolution, with a huge impact to repeal EPICE, and because Hillary Clinton was a woman, the Chawosaurians bashed Hillary for her gender, but the Nomination of Hillary Clinton forces Chawosauria to break the law, making it illegal for Chawosauria to endorse foreign candidates, and endorse Hillary Clinton, as a violation to Section 653. An Outrageous Victory On November 8, 2016, the United States had made their decision, but the victory was so unexpecting it was considered "priceless" to Trump's opponents, Trump won the election, Trump nearly won a landslide. Wisconsin has ironically went Republican after in Unanimous Elections between 1988 to 2012, voted Democrat, with some Conservative Counties who had been Republican for Decades or during the 1988 to 2012 Elections, went Democrat for the first time. Despite Trump didn't won the Latino Vote, he won a big margin than Mitt Romney in 2012, and Hillary Clinton won the Jewish American Vote in a big margin than Obama in 2012. The African American Vote was painful for the Republicans, winning 8% of their community with the Democrats winning 88% of their population, but despite Trump died in the African American Vote, he won a margin of Black Voters two points bigger than Romney. The Victory was said tobe a huge upset and concerning victory in American History, Trump became the oldest person in American History since President, Ronald Reagan in the 80s, to have been elected President of the United States. Theories and Reasons of a Trump Victory The Reasons of a Trump Victory is so Various, the Rust Belt Region surprising voted Trump because of the Establishment and Corporate Rule that Clinton represented, the South voted for Trump because he was in favor of Social Conservative Principles, same thing with the Midwest, who were very divided on the issues, accusations of Russia having a role in the 2016 Election because of Trump Associates having communications with Russia, but the majority of American Voters went for Clinton over Trump because of Environmental Protection, Social Liberal Principles, and a Safer Country, but both Trump and Clinton have caused Major Divides in American Society, with Immigration Laws still popular, and the Democratic Party in the aftermath of a painful defeat, crumbling under a Civil War between their Hillary & Bernie Factions. White Working Class Americans The Reason for a Trump Victory is the loss of the Rust-Belt Region, the Rust Belt States are Michigan, Wisconsin, Ohio, Indiana. They went Republican for Trump due to the White Working Class, the White Workers were concern about Job Outsourcing, which is when a company (business) moves a job somewhere else for a new advantage or resource. Hillary had never been to Wisconsin because the Democrats had been winning Wisconsin for Seven Presidential Elections Straight, Hillary neglecting Wisconsin caused her to lose the State, enabling a Trump Victory. Allegations of a Russian Hack Trump and Putin were kinda friendly with each-other, it would endanger American Power and Influence in Europe, a Trump risk on letting Russia do as they please could decrease Trump's approval rate among Americans and may disable him a reelection in 2020. In December of 2016, the CIA announced that they discovered that Russia may have hacked into the 2016 Election in Trump's Favor in part because they wanted Trump because of Trump's Coward Stubbornness to confront Russia composing a threat to Eastern Europe. Trump is widely accused of having Communications with the Kremlin to cheat Hillary Clinton into losing, Trump trying the distract the country from media reports on Trump and Russia by blasting the media and trying to suppress their First Amendment Rights which they're still exercising continuously, Trump blasting the media, telling the FBI to stop the media and wikileaks reports on Trump and Russia, Trump losing Micheal Flynn to a Russian Scandal is creating suspicion against Trump from most of the Country and World, that it's raising the question of Impeachment, which Trump has committed Impeachable Offenses by basically misleading the country with his Business Interests, Kellyanne Conway promoting Ivanka Trump's business, which it's a White House Offense, and banning the Media from attending press conferences, which would be an Impeachable Offense. White Nationalist "Poll Watchers" The White Nationalists had announced that they would comeout and "watch the polls" on Election Day, doing that by giving African American Communities Free Drugs to keep them home from Voting, watching the polls with guns on them, when it should be dealed with by the Law Enforcement instead of total complete strangers who have a history of committing crimes of violence and because of that history, they would be untrusted by State Governments for themselves tobe around African Americans or other Minority Groups. Fake News Fake News is widely seen on the Internet, from Social Media to Websites, with a conspiracy theory of a "Pizzagate Scandal" where the Democrats were accused of running a Pizza Restaurant to sexually lure children, which was proven false, this fake news came from Infowars by Alex Jones, a self-described Libertarian who is a talk show host of a Talk Show thing, "Infowars" which their goal is to "spread the truth of the government", which what were doing was spreading conspiracy theories that were proven wrong many times in many decades, for example, "Obama's Camps", which had not happened yet, nor it would, "Obama is a Muslim by his middle name" Obama got the name Barack Hussein Obama '"'JR"*''' from he was named after his father Barack Hussein Obama SR'. Donald Trump spread fake news by reading '''Infowars' by Alex Jones, who is also a Trump Supporter. Trump spread Infowars News to his rallies, with Trump Supporters foolishly believing the Infowars Fake News. Fake News becomes a problem in American Society as the Internet becomes less trusted, as not all everything in the internet is true. Trump had constantly attacked CNN, LA Times and New York Times, and most of the Mainstream Media for reporting on Trump's approval ratings, Russia's role in the Election, the Popular Vote, and his Popularity, calling them "Fake News" and trying to suppress their First Amendment Rights by telling the FBI to strike down Media reports on Russia, which the FBI refused because they're investigating Russia's role in the Election and Trump's allegated chats with Russian Officials. Trump hypocritically called the Media "Fake News", when Trump spread Fake News as well, such as Trump has the highest approval ratings on record, 3 or more million undocumented immigrants voted on the ballots, which he explains why he lost the Popular Vote and Trump allegated that without a direct source, which was a hypocritical move for Trump from when he spoke at the CPAC Conference saying "the media should not be allowed to give news reports without Named Sources",' '''which Trump has done the exact same thing. Notable Chawosaurians who suffered from a Trump Victory # [[Abooksigun Eluwilussit|'Abooksigun Eluwilussit']]'- Berniecrat (D) # [[Adsila Ahyoka|'''Adsila Ahyoka]]'- Berniecrat' # [[Degotoga Atagulkalu|'Degotoga Atagulkalu']]'- Berniecrat' # Wawetseka Montgomery- Libertarian Democrat # Johnathan MacKenzie- Centrist Democrat # [[Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']]'- Progressive Democrat' # Jacqueline Montgomery- Berniecrat # [[Sharron Lincoln|'Samantha Montgomery']]'- Berniecrat' # Kamehameha Montgomery- Berniecrat # Christine Latimore- Berniecrat # Pomaikalani Montgomery- Berniecrat # [[Dragomir Bismarck|'Dragomir Bismarck']]'- Berniecrat' # Cosmo Cuomo- Green # Jonathan Schwartz- Berniecrat # Sequoyah Bisahalani- Berniecrat # Sequoia Reagan- Christian-Left Democrat # Chaska Dakota- Berniecrat # Chaska Reagan- Democratic Party+New Democratic Party Notable Chawosaurians who Celebrated a Trump Victory # [[Timothy Max Roosevelt ii|'Timothy Max Roosevelt ii']]'-Sovietist' # Jonathan Bismarck- Republican # Jonathan Bismarck ii- Republican (former democrat) # Shannon Diana Roosevelt- Trump Democrat # Maroon Mondale # Jennifer Roosevelt- Sovietist List of Deceased Chawosaurians who would'if voted for Trump # [[Timothy Max Roosevelt|'Timothy Max Roosevelt']]'- Chawosaurian Monarch' # Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI List of Deceased Chawosaurians who would'if voted against Trump # Johnathan Montgomery- Chawosaurian Monarch # Johnathan Saint Montgomery IV- Timothy Max Roosevelt's Half Brother # Elizabeth Mary Alexandria- Timothy Max Roosevelt's Wife Chawosauria's New Immigration Law Chawosauria overruled the ''Parker v. Chawmania'' case with the Defense of Nationalism Act of 2017, which bans Immigration everywhere and reinforce the struck down Defense of Nationalism Act, which was signed into law by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1941 and repealed in 2016. Trump Presidency Although there were some great things from the Trump era that had happened, many of them were reversed and destroyed by the same Presidency as a result of incompetence. Trump's Presidency endangers the risk of being rated as one of the worst Presidencies in American history. Trump separating families at the border, thus concentrating in one of Human History's worst human rights violations under UN Law, withdrawing the United States from the Paris Agreement, thus endangering the world of Climate Change, and refusing to respect the Constitutionality of the entire Washington establishment by trying to limit the first amendment rights of the American press, declaring the Presidency is above the law when it comes to investigations against the Sitting President, as well as making it difficult for the United States to avoid a Nuclear War. Trump is said to be too incompetent to govern the United States as part of his immense responsibility as President, in fact, he had done irresponsible things as President, including sharing Israeli intelligence to Russia which increases the risk of Russia sharing the info with Israel's biggest enemy, Iran, who is also Russia's ally, thus endangering the safety of Israel, both Israel and Iran are both nuclear powers, Trump also withdrew the United States out of Barack Obama's Iran Nuclear Deal, which increases the chance of a real military conflict between the United States and Iran, worse case scenario, a nuclear war, Trump leaving the February 2019 North Korea summit with very little success in pressuring North Korea to hand over their nuclear arsenals, thus retaining the risk of North Korea hitting the United States with a missile, and nearly starting World War III several times with his idiotic tweets at hostile world leaders with access to nuclear weapons. The global popularity of the United States has plummeted under Trump thanks to his incompetent leadership, the vast majority of the world has less faith in the United States than that under Obama, and this will not set well in the History Books in the world. Democratic Party's Leadership Crisis The Democratic Party stated that they are Unified but in reality, they're having an Ideological Civil War between the Establishment Faction and the Progressive Faction, both Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders had huge impacts on the party, but they caused major divides in the party, the Democratic Party Leadership Election of 2017 was not enough to bring the party to victory, Tom Perez represented the ideology that has for the past 10 years led the party into the ground, Corporatism, the majority of the party still doesn't get or understand why they lost the 2016 Elections, the Democrats were focused on Donald Trump rather than the Middle-Class Faction of American Society, but it is the 2018 Midterm Elections that would significantly determine the party's ideology, not Perez and his Neoliberal Elites, Bernie Sanders has started a revolution in the Democratic Party, and the Revolution hasn't ended and would not end until the Corporate Democrats are out of power for good. Backfired on the Republicans The Republican Party's gain of the Presidency meant the Republicans will lose their ability to keep the United States House of Representatives by the next congressional election in 2018, which they did by 41 seats, and as long as Trump is President, the Republicans will struggle to regain a majority in the House of Representatives until the Republicans oneday lose the White House. House Republicans were given a chance, a chance the House Republicans will screw up, to normalize Trump into Presidential behavior, but Trump continues to be the loud-mouthed cyber bully he continues to be, which angered and frustrated suburban districts that Republicans held on to, and many Independents, but what really threw the whole entire 2018 U.S. House of Representatives elections to the Democratic opposition was the House Republicans' eventual success in passing the American Health Care Act of 2017 (with the MacArthur Amendment), a bill attempting to repeal and replace the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act of 2010 (commonly known as Obamacare), and the Republicans' alternative to Obamacare was embarrassingly worse than Obamacare. When the House Republicans passed their repeal and replace bill, that meant that the Republican Party had threw the entire United States House of Representatives to the Democratic Party for the 2018 elections and those Republican incumbents who lost reelection as a result of their healthcare votes, and the fact that healthcare was a top tributing factor of the results of the 2018 elections, and the Democratic Party regains the mantle as the "party of healthcare" shows that the Republicans did threw the House over to the Democrats. See also * Chawosauria and the 2020 United States Presidential ElectionCategory:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:History of Chawosauria